The Next Chapter
by Mateba
Summary: This story picks up where the manga left off. This is the next chapter of the story, where Sakura and Sasuke are not kids anymore and the reality of an adult relationship makes them face their marriage. It is also the story of a man who gave everything to his village and his time to get something in return has come. KakaSaku.
1. The Absent Husband

**A/N:** So, Kishimoto gave up and I didn't like the ending. So I'm borrowing his characters (that he just hung up) and continuing the story...Kakasaku style!

Also, a thank you to Haruhanna for the picture that will inspire a later chapter in the story. I just love this pic!

* * *

><p>The stress of the holidays was finally over and it was time to bring the decorations down. <em>Thank goodness for friends<em>, thought Sakura, as she watched Sai and Ino bringing decorations down while Hinata patiently looked after the kids.

"So Sakura," said Ino as she quietly joined her long time friend while she delicately put the ornaments in their appropriate cases, "any news on when Sasuke will be back?"

Sakura's brief pause could have only been caught by a very observant ninja, but that is exactly what Ino was. "No clue," replied Sakura in a whisper.

Looking over her shoulder to make sure they were as alone as they could be, Ino let her fake smile drop and spoke in a low voice. "Sakura, this is enough. Sasuke has been out into the wild for 6 months now. He missed Sarada's birthday, the holidays, and he was gone a year before he came for only 2 weeks."

"Ino, please-"

"No! Sakura," and here Ino looked around again and just sighed. "Are you happy?"

This made Sakura turn to face her long time friend. "Of course, Ino. I married the man of my dreams, I'm the new matriarch of the Uchiha line and I have the most wonderful daughter one could ask for. I'm leaving my dream, aren't I?" she said as she smiled.

"What's with the fake smile, hag?" asked Sai as he came up to them with a new set of ornaments. Ino shifted uncomfortably while the smile dropped off completely from Sakura's face.

"Nothing Sai, girl talk. Get to the tree next please," said Ino getting the ornaments from his hand.

"Hai," replied Sai while he walked away. Once he was a safe distance away, Ino turned back to her friend.

"Sakura, I-"

"Ino, please drop it," said Sakura in a defeated voice.

Ino bit her lip and nodded while she turned back to her task at hand. After a few minutes, she snickered. "Did you hear Bolt's latest mischief?"

A true smile adorned Sakura's face. "What did he do this time?"


	2. Interrupted late night musings

Of course Sakura thought it was enough. She was the one that had to endure the pity looks since Sasuke was gone all the time. The worst part is that she really didn't feel like she had any reason to complain. Isn't this what she had always wanted? Isn't this what she fought so hard to get? So why, when she had made all her dreams come true, did she feel that something was very wrong?

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a shadow moving across the lawn of the hospital. She _purposely_ chose this roof because this area was empty this late at night. She had masked her chakra since she wanted to be alone in her musings, but just as she watched the figure move stealthily and was about to investigate, the stranger knocked a huge planter and fell on the lawn. The moon reflected off spiky gray hair and Sakura could not contain the snicker that came out. With a mischievious grin on her face she jumped down to talk to the "intruder."

"Well hello Hokage-sama," she said with her hands behind her back and walking around his splayed out form, "funny to find you here."

Kakashi grunted.

"Glad to see you are as graceful as ever."

At this Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at Sakura. "You saw that, huh?"

Sakura stopped and leaned forward. "Oh yeah, sensei. Really smooth."

Kakashi sat up and dropped his head. "Of course," he said as he tried to get up.

Sakura finally let out a roar of laughter as she helped Kakashi up. One quick sniff and Sakura was scowling at him. "Kaka-sensei, are you drunk?!"

Kakashi let go of Sakura while he shook his head. Sakura frowned at him and moved to catch him when he started leaning sideways.

"Gai-sensei challenged you to a drinking game?" Sakura ventured as she made him stand up right.

"You know me so well," said Kakashi good-naturedly before he swayed again.

"I swear to God, I'm surrounded by morons," whispered Sakura as she put her hand on Kakashi's belly.

"Now Sakura," Kakashi said as he relaxed while Sakura worked his liver and closed his eyes raising a finger, "that's hardly the way to talk to your Hokage—"

"Ex-"

"Hokage nonetheless. Just because you witness this rare moment of spontaneity, like a sudden summer storm, doesn't mean you can deem me a moron. Don't you ever just have fun?"

Kakashi had been expecting her sarcastic comeback, but opened his eyes in curiosity at her silence. Sakura's solemn expression made him drop his hand and playful mood. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Sakura as she removed her hand. "Just thinking about the last time I had fun."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Well, please, don't have an epiphany while inspecting my insides next time, ok? Made me think something was wrong with me."

Exasperated Sakura turned around. "Something is wrong with you Kakashi, but it's your head I'd worry about." Kakashi frowned and before he could argue she added, "and stop sneaking in to see Gai-sensei. It's creepy!"

Kakashi watched her take to the rooftops and disappear. He put his hands in his pockets aware he was no longer inebriated. "It's not creepy," he said out loud while he slumped thinking it may just be.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for your reviews! I have been away from fanfiction for a long time, but the recent manga ending propelled me to write again. I'm just so disappointed at Sakura! I couldn't let it end that way.

So here is our first look at Kakashi, the ex-hokage that is loyal to a long time friend. This will be a lengthy story because what needs to happen now is not easy, nor quick, and these 2 characters, who as you saw are teammates and nothing more, need to develop a relationship that will shift things for them both. And given who these 2 are, well, it will take time, but it will be loads of fun. Hope you stay for the whole ride!

I'm updating this story daily since I'm using the Last Fan Standing Challenge on Dreamwidth to force me to keep writing. On to the next chapter!


	3. A mom's view

Mebuki loved watching after her granddaughter. Sarada was a very smart girl with a kindhearted demeanor, but something lately was changing her attitude and Mebuki was growing concerned.

Pouring some more dish soap onto her sponge, she continued to look out the window as Sarada and Inoji talked in the yard.

"What's on your mind, Mebuki?" asked her long time friend, Shio Yamanaka.

Mebuki sighed. "I really fear that the sins of the father will destroy the daughter."

Shio paused and looked out the window. "Sarada only mirrors his looks, Mebuki. Thankfully, she takes after Sakura."

Mebuki put the sponge down and turned to face her friend. "Which Sakura is that, Shio? The strong kunoichi that could stand toe to toe with the Hokage? Or the meek housewife that becomes blind and stupid when Sasuke is around?"

"Mebuki!"

"I'm just so tired of this," Mebuki turned once again to the sink. "She deserved better than this. Sarada deserves better than this. Look at your grandson. He is everything that you could have wished for and Sai is an amazing dad and husband to Ino." She put her hands on the edge of the sink. "Your Ino grows stronger and I only see Sakura go backwards and…and I don't know what to do."

Shio hugged her long time friend. "Sakura has always been blind to anything negative that had to do with Sasuke. If this is what makes her happy, then why should you intervene?"

Mebuki brought her hand to her friends' while she looked out the window again. "Because I just don't think she is truly happy… and I don't think she'll ever realize it."

Both friends stayed in ominous silence as they contemplated their grandkids playing outside and thought about what the future might bring them.


End file.
